Special Events
Big Bang Empire has Special events at certain dates during the year. Some collection items are made available while events are happening. Below is a list of dates and events, with the related collection details. Events Carnival Joy - Carnival special - February / March Green Luck - St. Patrick's Day special - March 17 - Saint Patrick's Day Go Right Ahead for the Eggs! - Easter - March / April Hawaiian Hula Dancing - Lei Day special - May 1 - Lei Day Exclusive events (Sci-Fi) - Sci-Fi Special - May 4 Anniversary Rager - The Anniversary Film (Anniversary special) - July 15 Sexy Summer - Hot Summer Event - August Sexy Sex Games - Summer Sex Games special - August World Sexual Health Day - September 4 - World Sexual Health Day Out at Sea - International Pirate Day - September 19 - Talk Like a Pirate Day Party Tent Minx / Stud - Oktoberfest Special - beginning of October - Oktoberfest Exclusive events ("Sexy Alien Cosplay" set) - Sexy Aliens Special - October Robot Romance - Robot Romance Day Special - Robot Romance Day - October Hot Halloween - Halloween Special - October 31 Pain for Pleasure - Spanksgiving - coincides with Thanksgiving, the fourth Thursday of November - Thanksgiving Sexy in Black - Black Friday - The Friday after Thanksgiving, November. Hot Xmas - Christmas Special - December 1-7 During the 2018_FIFA_World_Cup Big Bang Empire had a double week event, Hooper's Nudic viewing, that lasted for 10 days. The event was related to the collection Steamy and sporty. Top April Easter Easter is going to be particularly hot this year, as we have an exciting Easter special prepared for you from 21/04/2019 to 28/04/2019. During this time, a special Easter film set will be available to you, which of course also contains irresistible rewards. In addition, there are a lot of exciting Easter missions and a total of 13 sexy Easter items to be had. Plus, you’ll be able to earn an exclusive 5-piece Easter set by completing tasks as part of the “Fun in the Easter Nest” collection event. The Deco Boxes contain 5 special Easter Decorations in one of two variants. Esther “Bunny” Bangolia is also hosting an Easter Convention in the city during Easter season – so be on the lookout for one or two lucrative jobs! On top of that, we’ve got irresistible offers in the Diamond Shop for sparkling Easter delights. So what are you waiting for? Join the Easter fun now! The items rewarded are part of the collection Go Right Ahead for the Eggs! (female), Go Right Ahead for the Eggs! (male) Top May Sci-Fi Special We're celebrating the big sci-fi week from 03/05/2019 to 09/05/2019 with a hot special and especially sexy offers! Have fun with the VIPs of the erotic sci-fi industry and make sure they are entertained par excellence at the sci-fi party during the big collection event! As a reward, a part from the unique "Sci-Fi" item set beckons. The five pieces of the "Sci-Fi" set can also be earned by successfully attending the Sci-Fi Convention and achieving a top player rank, or by putting on the final show. And there's more: each part from the "Light Swinger" item set, which has six parts in total, can be found in Sci-Fi Surprise Boxes, on offer at the Sex Shop during the special. The Sex Shop is also offering six other erotic sci-fi items. Also, it's worth visiting the Diamond Shop to check out their intergalactically good offers. The items rewarded are part of the collection Exclusive events (female), Exclusive events (male) Top July Sexy Nations special From 03/07/2019 to 07/07/2019, we're celebrating the hottest nations in the world - and we're not talking about the temperature! During our "Sexy Nations" special, you'll find 13 hot items in various national flag colours. Celebrate the sexiest nations in the world with us and grab the right outfits! Top The Anniversary Film Put the champagne on ice, because there’s an anniversary to celebrate! On July 15, 2014, Big Bang Empire started its open beta, and we want to duly celebrate this! That’s why we’re dressing up and celebrating a sparkling anniversary event from 15 July 2019 to 18 July 2019! Among other things, there will be nine refined anniversary items and celebratory anniversary missions. We’re also celebrating with a big anniversary collection event, where you can earn an exclusive item set, and of course an anniversary-themed convention. To help you create a festive atmosphere in your apartment, there are 12 party decorations to be found in Deco Boxes. Don’t forget that the Diamond Shop has fantastic anniversary specials, too! Enjoy! The items rewarded are part of the collection Anniversary rager (female), Anniversary rager (male) Top | July "Wild West" Weekend Saddle up your horse, because things are about to get wild! During the "Wild West" Weekend, from 19/07/2019 to 21/07/2019, we've got a few exciting specials for you. During the whole weekend, the diamond shop will be selling "Wild West" packages! Each one contains enough diamonds to make any bandit green with envy, and also a part from the exclusive Western set! What's more, you'll receive double experience points from missions every day of the event, so you can level up quicker than your shadow! The "Wild West" item set is part of the collection Exclusive events (female), Exclusive events (male) Top | July August Hot Summer Event Summer, sun and sexy film stars! Big Bang Empire is celebrating with a hot summer event from 05/08/2019 to 11/08/2019, during which time you can complete all kinds of awesome summer missions. On top of that, there's a special film set available during the event, a big summer convention, and 6 hot, summery items at the Sex Shop! During the special, our Deco Boxes feature 12 summery decorations to add some summer heat to your apartment! Also, get your hands on the items from the exclusive Beach Party set by helping Heidi Cum organize an erotic summer festival during the big summer collection event! Be part of this summer's steamiest event! Top Hot Hotter Heidi's Summer Festival Heidi Cum, CEO of EroMusic here! I'd love to put on an erotic summer festival in Tellville to promote my new music label for exciting porn film music. Pumping live music, lots of bare skin, open-air shows, and a VIP area with a pool and cocktails. Are you in? Your support will be commensurately rewarded. 10 skill points and 5 diamonds if complete all the tasks, and one of three items. 40 compostable party dishes gathered 35 festival decorations found 130 time missions completed 20 3-star films shot 1750 energy used in missions Top Tattoo Special Are we getting under your skin yet? During our Tattoo Special, from 12/08/2019 to 15/08/2019, you will find hot Tattoo Surprise Boxes in the Sex Shop! In each box, you will find an item from the exclusive "Inked and sexy" set - consisting of 4 items and a gadget - which decorate your hot body with great new tattoos. In addition we'll give you three free refresh Sex Shop offers during the special every day. Make sure to stop in at the Diamond Shop to get your very own "Inked" Package featuring a load of sparkly diamonds! The "Inked and sexy" item set is part of the collection Exclusive events (female), Exclusive events (male) Top Go Topless Day Special It's time to free your upper body from all those unnecessary clothes! Take off your sexy shirt to celebrate "Go Topless" Day from 23/08/2019 to 26/08/2019! For this occasion, the Diamond Shop has some cool offers in store for you. In addition to irresistible "Go Topless" Packages, there's also the "Bye Bye, Top!" Package, which not only includes Diamonds, but also unlocks the "Hide Top" option! Note: The "Bye Bye, Top!" Package is only available if you have not yet enabled the option to hide your top. Top Sexy Jockey Special The Casino has opened its door again from 31/08/2019 to 01/09/2019 and this time it's all about the sexy jockeys on the racetrack! During the "Sexy Jockey" special, there aren't any notes to win at the Casino, just sexy items, experience points, boosters, skill points and energy. So if you want to turn yourself into a really hot jockey - with lots of diamonds - check out the Diamond Shop! There we have the "Sexy Jockey" package on offer that contains not only sparkly diamonds but also a part of the "Sexy Jockey" item set! Get one now! The "Sexy Jockey" item set is part of the collection Exclusive events (female), Exclusive events (male) Top September World Sexual Health Day While it may be the best thing on the planet to have sex in all imaginable positions and variations, it's always important to pay attention to proper safety. As we celebrate World Sexual Health Day, from 02/09/2019 to 04/09/2019, we want to help raise awareness about safe sex and encourage you to spread the message! Secure two exclusive items from the Sex Shop and show everyone that having fun being safe always go hand in hand! During the special, you can also benefit from triple experience points from missions and pick up cool "Safer Sex" package at the Diamond shop - because you'll find not just sparkly diamonds in there, but also a 14-day skill and mission booster. Happy World Sexual Health Day! Top International Pirate Day It is the International Pirate Day on September 19! So that you can prepare properly for this special day - and because pirates can simply be sexy - the sex shop has 10 hot items for your pirate outfit in store from 16/09/2019 to 22/09/2019. Have fun! Top October Oktoberfest Special The party tent mood is growing in Big Bang Empire! From 28/09/2019 to 05/10/2019, we’re celebrating Oktoberfest with an extra hot Oktoberfest special! Grab the 13 hot Oktoberfest items in the Sex Shop, help Hooper and Rocko set up an erotic party tent during the collection event, and check out the alluring Oktoberfest offers at the Diamond Shop. Have fun! Top Hot Oktoberfest Fun Rocko and Hooper The preparations for Tellville Oktoberfest are in full swing - this time Rocko and Hooper, the owners of some local erotic establishments, have come up with something very special: an erotic party tent with full steins of beer, delicious snacks, and, above all, scantily-clad hot dancers! There's a lot to prepare for and if you help out, you can make some good money! Are you in? Finish all the tasks given to you and secure sexy rewards for yourself! You can pick one of the three items. (A random item of the quality level "epic".) 10 skill points and 5 diamonds if complete all the tasks, and one of three items. 50 dildo-shaped snacks collected 7 times offers in the shop refreshed 1250 energy spent in missions 100 fight missions won 200 duels fought Top | October Sexy Aliens Special Things are getting extra-terrestrial, because the "Sexy Aliens" special, from 05/10/2019 to 10/10/2019, features the out-of-this-world hot "Sexy Alien" Package in the Diamond Shop! You will find lots of sparkling diamonds, as well as a part from the exclusive "Sexy Alien Cosplay" set - you don't want to miss this! During the special, you will benefit from triple notes from missions every day. Have fun! The "Sexy Alien Cosplay" set are part of the collection Exclusive events (female), Exclusive events (male) Top | October Robot Romance Day Special Technological progress can be so hot! Enjoy some advanced cyber erotica with us on Robot Romance Day from 25/10/2019 to 27/10/2019 and get your irresistible Cyber Sex Package at the Diamond Shop! Besides sparkly diamonds, each Cyber Sex Package also includes one piece from the exclusive "Cyber Sex" item set. Get yours today! The "Cyber Sex" items are from the collection Robot Romance (female), Robot Romance (male) Top | October Halloween Special Our great Halloween special, from 31/10/2019 to 06/11/2019, includes both creepy missions and a big collection event with great rewards. There are also 7 sexy Halloween items, 5 of which come in 4 new colour variants, and Halloween Surprise Boxes to be found in the Sex Shop, each including one item from the exclusive "Sexy Witch Doctor" Halloween set which comes in 4 possible colour variants, as well as an item from past events. On top of that, there's also the brand new "Black Angel" Halloween set, available at Wanda's Secret Store. And with the irresistably sexy Halloween offers in the Diamond Shop, we'll let you sparkle. Throughout the event, you will also find a special movie set where you can shoot creepy erotic Halloween porn. Swing into a hot Halloween outfit and let the filming begin! The "Sexy Witch Doctor" items are from the collection Dark powers (female), Dark powers (male) The "Black Angel" Halloween set are from the collection Black Angel (female), Black Angel (male) Top | October November Spanksgiving Things are getting hot and heavy in Big Bang Empire from 23/11/2019 to 27/11/2019, because we're celebrating Spanksgiving! To really get you in a Spanking mood during the event, there are 6 thematic items available at the Sex Shop. Also check out the Diamond Shop, where there's an exclusive "Pain for Pleasure" package on offer that's only full of diamonds, but also contains a 7-Day Hunting Instinct voucher! Don't miss you chance! The "Pain for pleasure" set is from the collection Pain for pleasure (female), Pain for pleasure (male) Top Black Friday For Black Friday, we're having an extra hot sale for our stars! From 28/11/2019 to 30/11/2019, the diamond shop has the irresistible Black Friday package! Each package contains not only a load of sparkling diamonds, but also a part of the "Sexy in Black" set! You must not miss this sale! The "Sexy in Black" set is part of the collection Exclusive events (female), Exclusive events (male) Top | November Cyber Monday This Cyber Monday, we're offering you the very best deals! Check out the diamond shop today and save on the exclusive "Cyber Monday" package for a load of diamonds and a part of the exclusive "Cyber Deal" set. Grab it now, because the offer is only valid today! Top December Christmas Special Let's get in the mood! We're offering some hot Christmas specials during the tranquil Advent season - with steamy Christmas specials! From 01/12/2019 to 29/12/2019, the game will have exciting Christmas missions, a tingling Christmas convention, and 29 sexy Christmas items, 25 of which are available in different colours. On top of that, from December 1st to 7th, you can secure great rewards from the huge Christmas collection event and shoot festive erotic films at a matching movie set. We wish you lots of fun and a hot and festive Advent season! Top See Also Casino Conventions Parties Sources Easter event https://forum.us.bigbangempire.com/index.php?/topic/960-event-news/#entry7096